Kia Uley
by KiaRavenStar
Summary: Sam Uley has a younger sister Kia. Kia dates Jacob but when he imprints, Kia is hurt. Sam, Emily and Kia move to Sparta Tn. Summary sucks, story is better, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

There's one thing that I can do that most people can't—I can hear the deer bounding through the forest, I can smell the water from the waterfall more then 500 miles away, and I can see, without any devices to enhance your sight, the tip top of the mountains with the eagle nests on the giant sycamore trees. It's all so very, very abnormal, is it not? I often find myself on those trees, my pitch black hair flying in the wind, with the vibrant sun's rays gleaming off my delicate tan skin, and my constantly color changing eyes lit a blaze with the excitement of the youth. People don't know the real me, they never will. People only know the nice and shy girl who sits in the back of the room. They don't know the out-going, active girl who at times dives off cliffs and darts through the forest smiling the whole time; they don't know the carefree girl who just wants to let loose and show everyone her true self, but that girl can't show her true self. That girl is condemned to hell by the sins of the man whom she trusted more then anything, she's condemned to hell by her brother—the one person whom she could ever trust. That girl is me, that life that that girl lives with—that's my life!

I sat on the trees like I normally did during the weekend. My brother suddenly jumped next to me and looked at me curiously. Like me, he had pitch black hair and tan skin, but he had dark, oak brown eyes. "Why do you always sit up here with that far off look?" I smiled softly and shrugged happily. He sighed angrily and demanded, "Who'd you meet? What's his name?" I squealed and hugged him and gushed, "His names Jaden! He just moved here from Colorado and is one of us!" He grumbled and let me cling to him. "How old is he? What grade is he in?" He huffed. I looked thoughtful for a moment, then informed, "He's a junior and is 16." My brother growled, "No Kia! You won't date him! He's too old for you!" I whimper softly and stared up at him sadly, "But…" He cut me off, "I said no! NO!" I let him go and looked at the ground below. "Kia, you know he's too old for you, how could you even think about dating him?" My brother scolded angrily while glaring at me. "But Sam! He's different, he wouldn't hurt me! Please Sam, I'm begging you! Please let me date him, please!" I begged looking up at him with pleading eyes. "You already told him yes, didn't you!" He snapped--it was more of a statement then a question. I looked down guiltily. "I can't believe you! You didn't even think did you? How could you go behind my back like that?" He shouted. "I didn't mean any harm, I thought you would be ok with it so I did, we just went to a movie, nothing else! Please Sam, he's kind and nice; he's sweet and gentle too! He would never hurt me Sam; I swear he won't hurt me!" I cried. "If he does, don't come crying to me!" Sam scowled then jumped off the tree branch and ran off. I stayed and cried for a while longer.

**CHP 2 **

When I got home my brother was sitting in the living room with Jaden, a pale blonde haired boy with hazy grey eyes and tan skin. I looked at my brothers expression then went and sat on the couch next to Jaden. " Welcome home Kia." My brother growled in annoyance. I flinched at his tone and without realizing it, grabbed Jaden's hand. He smiled at me and then looked at my brother. " I wanted to introduce myself to you properly. I'm Jaden Michel." Jaden stated politely. My brother shook his hand and stated with much force, "I'm Kia's older brother, Sam. Let me make something very clear to you Jaden, I have no intention of letting you hurt her. If you lay one hand on her I will be sure to slit you from navel to nose, got it?" Jaden nodded and remarked, "I would have it no other way." Sam stood, gave me a warning look, then strode out the door.

Jaden sighed in relief and kissed the palm of my hand and pressed it to his cheek. I smiled and curled up against him. "That went better then I expected." He muttered softly while grinning slightly. "Only because I already made him take his anger out on me, he was rather calm though. He was very upset when I told him you were 16." I stated. He stroked my hair, then picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He laid me on my bed then crawled on top of me and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him and squealed when he began to tickle me. "No.. No fare… You..You loser!" I gasped out while squirming. He rolled off me and pulled me to his chest and started to stroke my hair. I smiled softly and started to drift in and out of sleep. "Go to sleep babe, I'll be here in the morning." He whispered and kissed my forehead then fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I noticed was that Jaden was still by my side. He grinned at me and kissed my forehead. "Morning babe." He whispered. I smiled and yawned tiredly. As I sat up, I looked at my clock and noticed it was only 8:00 A.M. "So what do you wanna do today?" He questioned stroking my hair fondly. I snuggled into his chest and murmured, "Visit Forks again." I felt his stare on me and looked up. "What?" I questioned. "Are you sure? Your brother told me about what happened while you were there, are you honestly sure that you want to visit? I mean, it's summer, we can do anything we want to do." He stated softly. I sat up slightly and glared at him, "What all did he tell you?" He shrugged and answered while pulling me back into his embrace, "You dated some guy Jacob but he broke up with you for some chick named Bella. He said you went into a state of depression, and that's why you moved here." I growled into his chest and snapped, "He had no right to tell you that! If I wanted you to know about my past relationships, I would have told you!" He chuckled and tilted my head up ever so slightly and planted a soft kiss on my lips before pulling back. (He didn't want to kiss me for a long amount of time because he was afraid that things would get out of control and neither of us would be able to control it.)

____4 HOURS LATER____

I smiled happily as Jaden walked along side my brother. WE were visiting Forks and that ment I might have to face Bella, though I didn't really care, I only cared about having to face Jacob.

(Sorry it's so short! I have writers block so if you have any suggestions on where I should head from here, please tell me!)


End file.
